<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 - First day of fall by Looney_tunes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746258">Day 1 - First day of fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_tunes/pseuds/Looney_tunes'>Looney_tunes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantober, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_tunes/pseuds/Looney_tunes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of fall finds Michael and Gavin being doofus'...... like every other day but ***fall mode***</p><p>This is the first fic I have written for Fantober 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Michael Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 - First day of fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of fall is made for lazing around in bed and curling up in soft blankets. Meant for watching the crisp, orange leaves swirl in the vicious wind and pressing the snooze button for a fifth time. Hot chocolate and fresh baked apple pie, both sprinkled with cinnamon and pumpkin spice. Fighting for warmth but not quite ready to turn the radiators on and fishing out warmer clothes and plaid shirts. </p><p>And that is exactly how this day, the first day of fall, finds Michael and Gavin. After a lazy morning cuddling in bed with far too many blankets and complaining at how cold it looks outside, they finally managed to emerge from the cocoon they had made for themselves. Michael scuttled off to the kitchen to start breakfast and Gavin made his way to the wardrobe to find his and Michael’s fluffy dressing gowns.<br/>Michael waited for the kettle to boil and poured the hot water in their mugs. He heard Gavin chuckling in the other room and a small, soft crash followed by another, louder laugh. In Gavin language, this wasn’t worrying, but it absolutely meant there was a mess that needed to be cleaned up. It was far too much of a lazy morning to deal with that right now, so Michael carried on making the drinks and pulled the tea cakes out of the toaster. He grabbed a tray and carried the drinks and buttered cakes back to the bedroom and prepared himself for whatever Gavin had got himself into. <br/>No amount of mental preparation could have readied Michael for what he saw though. <br/>“What the fuck is that?” Michael tittered, placing the tray on the bedside table. Gavin was wearing a large, strange looking, bright orange jumper, and the stupidest grin imaginable.<br/>“It’s a couple's jumper, Michael! I forgot I bought it but it looks so cosy and I wanna wear it with you.” Gavin replied, walking closer to Michael.<br/>“Absolutely not,” Michael shook his head, laughing “And look at the mess you made!” He continued, feigning anger.<br/>“But Michael!” Gavin whined.<br/>“But Micool!” Michael mimicked and laughed. He caught sight of Gavin’s pouty face and sad eyes and sighed, he knew that this was a battle he was entirely incapable of winning. <br/>“God dammit, Gavin,” He shuffled over and slid, with much difficulty, into the jumper. It was surprisingly cosy and warm, as much as he hated to admit, and decided they should add a blanket and tuck back into bed. <br/>It took them far too long to coordinate their movements to reach the bed and trying to pull the blanket over each other only using one arm was an absolute joke. However, once they were back in bed, couples jumper on, blanket hung over their shoulders, and drinks in hand it was heaven. The weather outside had got worse but they had only become more cosy. Gavin rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and Michael leaned his head on top of Gavin’s. They said nothing, silently watching the world go by outside, sipping their drinks and eating their breakfast. No plans for the rest of the day and not care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>